


October 31: Free Day #8

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F, Free day, Kinktober 2019, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 20:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21259361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: Rita needs to be certain that it's okay to ask Amanda to marry her.





	October 31: Free Day #8

"Miss Jesse," Rita says as she puts the lid back on the pot. "I would like to talk to you."

Jesse looks up from her coloring book. "Miss Rita," she says back to her in the tone Rita just used. "I would love to."

Rita smiles and sits at the table next to Jesse. Their back and forth had started early in Rita's relationship with Amanda. Jesse had asked why she had to call Rita 'Miss Rita' if Rita didn't have to call her 'Miss Jesse.' It's become their own little thing, and Rita loves it. 

"I need your advice," Rita says, doing her best to keep her face serious. 

Jesse puts down her crayon and crosses her hands over each other on her coloring book. She looks so much like Amanda, Rita nearly laughs. "Okay," she says. 

"You know I love your mom a lot."

"Uh-huh."

"Well, I wanted to know what you think about me asking her to marry me."

Jesse's eyes get huge, and she lets out a squeal. "ARE YOU GONNA HAVE A WEDDING?!"

Rita smiles. "Inside voice, please."

"Sorry," Jesse says, covering her mouth with her hands. "Are you gonna have a wedding?" she whispers through her fingers.

"If you mom wants one, yes," Rita says.

"Can I be flower girl?"

"Sure," Rita replies. She watches the way Jesse shakes with excitement. "So, you'd be okay if I married your mom?"

Jesse nods her head so hard Rita's afraid she's going to hurt herself. "Yesyesyesyesyes," she says. She goes silent and waves her hands. "Does that mean I can call you mom too?"

"I…" Rita discovers she's suddenly choked up. "Yes. Of course."

"I've been thinking about calling you mom, but I didn't want you to think I didn't like calling you Miss Rita because I do like calling you Miss Rita, but I also feel like you're my mom, so I was thinking about calling you mom." Jesse throws her arms in the air, then slaps her hands down on the table. "So I'm calling you mom, okay?"

"Okay," Rita says quietly, mesmerized by the shining happiness radiating out of Jesse. "I'll still call you Miss Jesse though, okay?"

"Okay!"

Before Rita can gather her wits back together to continue talking to Jesse, the front door opens and Amanda walks in. 

"Oh, my god, it smells amazing in here," she announces as she dumps her purse by the door and kicks off her shoes. She pauses in untying her scarf to look at Rita and Jesse. "What are you two up to?"

"I'm calling Miss Rita mom now," Jesse says. "Because I said it was okay if she married you."

"What?" Amanda spits out, focus going entirely to Rita. 

Rita just barely keeps herself from dropping her head in her hands. "Surprise?" she says.

"You're gonna marry her, right, mom?" Jesse asks. "I mean, I'm really super okay with it, so don't worry about that."

Amanda laughs, snapping out of her surprise. "I'm glad to hear it, sweetheart. When Rita asks, I'll say yes."

Rita shakes her head at how everything's turned sideways. She stands up and walks over to Amanda, kissing her hello and pulling the ring from the pocket of her jeans. "I was going to wait until later tonight. But since Miss Jesse's okay with it happening now, I suppose all I can do is ask if you'll marry me because I love you so much, and Miss Jesse is everything I could ask for in a daughter, and I just want to keep being this happy."

Amanda has tears in her eyes as she beams at Rita. "Yes," she says. "I'll marry you."

Rita kisses her as Jesse shouts in victory and then immediately starts insisting the best way to celebrate is ice cream for dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> I killed myself with this cuteness. Goodbye world.


End file.
